Cato Vs Clove
by Clovers-Charm
Summary: Cato caught Thresh. So Clove finished Katniss off. So Katniss never got back to Peeta. So he died and the mutts finish off Foxface. Now the rule's been taken back and only one from District Two can go home. Who will it be? Twoshot.
1. Chapter 1

Clove stepped on Foxface's back and took Cato's hand as he helped her down like the gentleman that he was. The two both held large grins on their faces as they walked away, hand in hand, from the dead body of the girl who was still bleeding from a neck wound. They had just found themselves at the large lake when they heard the cannon fire go off clear as day in the sky above them. The grins of their lips spread even further and Clove could feel laughter rising in her chest. They had made history. They were both going home to District Two to be winners!

For a moment, as they washed off the blood from Katniss, Thresh and Foxface, Clove allowed herself a daydream. She had not thought much of Cato at all from when the two of them had both quickly volunteered. It was a race in District Two. You had to wait for the victor to get on stage, they would normally look annoyed because they would be unable to volunteer, and the minute they asked for one you had to shot your hand up and scream it first. They normally picked a person at random because too many people volunteered at once, so it was purely luck that Cato and Clove were picked. Cato was seventeen, and Clove was only fifteen so they had not spoken to one another before this moment. At first Clove did not care and made up plans in her mind of how she could kill him. But now they would both win she stepped back and let herself take in his looks. Definitely destroyed by the games and he wasn't as good as some of the other tributes in the games but he was definitely something. The Tracker Jacker stings were almost all gone but a few remained, there were cuts and bruises and the fingers on one of his hands were sticking at an odd angle but otherwise he would definitely make a good husband. Maybe they would go back, be the next romantic couple. Wipe Katniss and Peeta off the map. Have children that they would train to win the Hunger Games just like their parents. Clove was quite pretty when she dolled herself up, she definitely would look better when Alicia (her stylist) had done with her when they got back so there was no way that Cato could say no to her then.

"What are you staring at?" Cato demanded, scowling at her.

"Oh nothing," Clove giggled. "When do you think they'll come get us?"

"No idea," Cato said but his voice was drowned out by another...

... The earlier rule. It was taken back. They were tricked. Tricked to believe they might both get out but instead it was all a trick to lead it down to this final moment between two tributes. They probably thought it would be Katniss and Peeta. Peeta was a goner but they had only just gotten Katniss. Clove might not have managed to finish her off (slowly and painfully she might add) if Cato hadn't found Thresh sneaking up on her and gotten him from behind. That gave Clove plenty of time to slowly cut Katniss open. It had taken her ages to die. She didn't scream. Which was a disappointment but she had cried and whimpered. Peeta's cannon went off a day after that and all they had to do was find Foxface. It wasn't that hard when they brought in the mutts that lured the three together. They managed to kill her and the mutts disappeared, leaving the two alone. They thought they had won but it was all a trick!

Cato moved first. Clove had been busy day dreaming again about how she wasn't going to get to have Cato on her arm and be the first tributes to both come home. He had taken advantage of that and jumped on her, fist stretched out and catching the side of her head, sending her down onto the ground. Clove let out a shriek in shock and snatched one of her knives from her coat, straight and thin and deadly sharp. She lifted it up as quickly as she could just as Cato brought his foot down on her head and it went straight through his shoe and into the skin of his heel. A tiny drop of blood streamed down onto the blade and he roared in pain, trying to pull his foot free but the blade was in too deep.

"Bastard," Clove whispered. "Sneak attacks are cowardly."

Cato snarled and grabbed one of his machetes from the ground but his fingers could only just brush the handle. Quickly, Clove jumped to her feet and lifted his foot higher in the air, dragging the blade from his foot painfully. He collapsed to the ground but didn't waste any time on pain like Clove had hoped he would. Instead he threw his body away, snatching the machete from the ground and rolling over once more, bringing the blade up towards of Clove's knees.

Clove jumped back, hitting a tree hard enough to knock the wind from her lungs. She gasped and snarled, showing her teeth as she darted forward, raising her blade and bringing it down over his stomach, hoping to punching some important wound or something but he rolled out of the way and into the lake with a splash. Clove paused, staring down at the water, waiting for him to come back up. She wondered if she should go in and drown him but Cato was stronger than she was and he would easily knock her down and reverse her attack. What Clove needed to rely on was her skill and her knives, her size and how quickly she could dart from left to right to avoid his own attacks. Still Cato remained low in the water and Clove was growing impatient. Time to draw him out.

"You know what, Cato... I remember you saying you would finish the girl. Katniss. Especially after she humiliated you time and time again and you couldn't beat her no matter how hard you tried. Yet I faced her for the first time ever and I beat her straight away. I even had her crying. What did you do? Beat a thirteen year old from three by snapping his neck when his back was turned. Or how you beat Thresh, once again from behind. Even Foxface was focussed on me!" Clove laughed.

It worked. Cato exploded from the water and jumped on her, face alive with fury. He jumped so fast that Clove only just managed to step to the side and even then he clipped her shoulder and tripped her up. Clove hit the ground but she bounced right back up as if she was made from rubber and jumped on Cato's back, wrapping her legs around his waist and an arm around his neck, raising her knife and bringing it down over his face. Her plan to was to blind him but he rose a hand and sacrificed it to the blade to save his sight, spinning and slamming her against a tree.

Clove let go of her knife and her legs and arm unwound from Cato as she dropped down onto the floor. She barely had time to blind before a fist was in her face and she heard a great cracking noice. The centre of her face grew burning hot and she could feel blood streaming down to rest above of her upper lip. Cato left her, dazed, for just a moment to pull the knife from his hand and throw it away. He had no use for knives and instead lifted his machete up from where he had dropped it on the ground. Clove blinked and saw the blade just in time to duck and roll away from him. The blade stuck hard and deep in the tree, he struggled to pull it free and Clove ripped a curved knife so quickly from her jacket that she tore some of the material.

Her face was still burning and the blood was getting her mouth slightly but she didn't dare waist any time to wipe it away. Instead she charged and swiped the blade back and forth, aiming for Cato's stomach so that she might fish out his guts. Cato side stepped backwards, he reached the edge of the lake and suddenly grabbed Clove's elbow as she swung at him, dragging her down into the water.

As they plunged underneath the blood rinsed away from Clove's broken nose. Her eyes blurred and she could only just about make Cato's rough shape. He was heading towards of her faster than she expected, she threw herself back and lifted her feet up at the same time. She couldn't see but she felt the impact as both her feet connected hard with his jaw and sent him backwards. Her lungs screamed and she threw herself to the surface, gasping for breath and spluttering. Her face and head were burning and aching at the same time. She was shaking and she clenched her fists when she realized she had lost yet another blade.

Clove spun around in the water and swam, dragging herself back onto the land and coughing up some more blood. Clove silently wondered what was bleeding inside of her to make her cough blood but then she remembered Cato was still alive somewhere under the water.

The thought had just left her mind when a hand threw from the water and grabbed a hold of her ankle, nails digging into her leg and drawing blood.

"Piss off!" Clove found herself snapping. Couldn't she have a moment's thought to herself? She rolled over and brought up a foot, kicking Cato three times in the face before his other hand found her kicking leg.

"I'll piss off when you die you stupid bitch," Cato snarled he climbed out of the water and head butted her.

Clove fell to the ground, dazed and in pain. She moaned as she felt Cato climb on top of her, straddling her waist and pinning her arms to the ground in almost the exact same way that Clove had pinned Katniss. He sneered down at her and lifted his fist, clear he planned to beat her to death rather than use one of his machete's for a quick clean kill. Clove wondered why on Earth she every thought about marrying this man. He was a sick bastard. Clove was pretty sick in the head herself but at least she accepted it.

"Get off of me and fight me fair and square," Clove snarled.

"What's not fair about this?" Cato sneered and brought his fist down.

The first blow hit her hard in the eye and it rocked her head from side to side and back and forth. Cato didn't even hesitate to punch her in the jaw, and then the head, once more on her already broken nose. He lifted her up by the hair of her fringe and punched her again so she could fall back and her head hit the ground. She imagined how many people in the Capitol and back home were cheering with every punch, while the others were booing.

Clove had flashes in between the punches of her older sister, Carophel, shaking her head at her and laughing. Carophel was a coward and never volunteered for the games. She made horrible jokes about Clove dying within the first day. She bullied her little sister her whole life and mocked her. Carophel claimed she was strong and didn't need to prove herself to the Capitol like her baby sister. It might not have been so bad if she hadn't proved it time and time again when she pinned Clove to the ground, or knocked her unconscious, or tripped her or terrified her when she stopped Clove from breathing for what felt like forever before she let her go just before she fell unconsious. Clove remembered volunteering just to prove her wrong. She was originally going to wait until she was seventeen like everyone else to make sure she won but Carophel had been particular mean the day before the reaping and had gotten all of her friends to shove Clove around and pinned her to the ground while Carophel carved her name with a knife on Clove's left hip. The name was still there and knives had quickly become Clove's weapons. She wanted to prove Carophel, so she volunteered but even then Carophel sneered at her and laughed, tormented her and made the bets right in front of her about Clove dying the first day.

Anger flared and Clove opened her mouth, she caught Cato's fist in between her teeth. One of her teeth went up in her gum and blood filled her mouth. It sent a new shock of wave through her body but she ignored it and bit down as hard as she could. Cato shouted and tried to use his other fist to knock her off but she just tore at his skin, shaking her head back and forth like a wild dog.

Her step father often called her a dog. He was a pig. When he had first showed up when Clove was ten, Carophel made horrible jokes about him molesting her. It terrified her senseless but she soon learned that he was pig but he wasn't a rapist. He treated both Carophel and Clove like they were idiots. Occasionally he would smack them if they ever back chatted him, the worst thing he had ever done was when he smacked Carophel's head against the wall and broken Clove's arm when she was eleven. He slept around with a dozen girls and then still expected Clove's mother to remain loyal. With every punch he ever gave Clove or his sister he gave three to their mother. Honestly, Clove had no idea why she stayed with him. Probably because she had no one else. Not after Clove's father had killed his wife's family and at least a dozen peacekeepers before they shot him down. He just went insane and after that her mother needed someone so she picked up the first man that she could. He was a pig. He called her a dog and he was probably cheering with Carophel at every smack she was getting as she slowly pulled off more and more of Cato's skin, revealing strange pinkish red skin underneath.

The only person who was probably not cheering at her home would be her mother and that would just be because she was crying too much. Carophel had always been the favourite. She pretended she loved them both equally but that was a dead lie. Clove imagined her sitting there, sobbing, and no one bothering to comfort her. Clove used to hug her when she cried but she never wanted Clove. She wanted Carophel to comfort her and pushed Clove away, so she slowly stopped hugging her mum when she cried.

Clove let go of his fist. he pulled back and held it, gasping and swearing as he pushed the bleeding skin back into place.

"When I win..." Clove began, panting and smirking even though she could only see out of one eye as the other had swollen shut. Cato frowned and glared down at her. "I'm going to live in the victor home on my own!"

She managed to rip her hand free. Instead of going for a knife or his face she went for a much more delicate part of his body and squeezed so tightly that when Cato shouted, it came out as a squeak. He reached down with shaky hands and tried to rip her free but she just tightened her grip on his manhood under he was in so much pain that she could push him off. Cato fell to the ground, gasping and still clawing at her hand. His voice was nonexistent now. Just a high pitched squeak as he slapped at her to get him off.

"If you win..." Clove whispered. "You ain't havin' babies."

Cato barely saw it coming when she pulled her knife out. He didn't die from the stab, no he was too stubborn for that, but there was no way sex would ever be pleasurable for him again. Clove imagined laughter from the females in the capitol, while the men were probably furious at the cheap shot she had given. Who cares? Causing people like Cato pain was worth people disliking her.

"Pathetic." Clove whispered, standing up and leaving the knife inside of him.

He was clutching the body, his voice wavering from screams to squeaks. He clearly had no idea what he was supposed to do. Rip the knife free and risk bleeding to death? Or stand the pain and fight like that until someone could save him. If Clove disappeared now he'd probably die if he took the knife out or not, but this was the Hunger Games and they didn't want to see a slow bleed to death. They wouldn't let her disappear now, so instead she pulled another knife, the last one she had on her, from her jacket. It was tiny. The smallest one she had collected. She decided she would use it for tiny details. She had used it when cutting Katniss's eyes and digging into each one of her fingers and under the nails. It wasn't her first pick but it was all she had left.

"Bitch!" Cato gasped, sitting up and reaching blindly for a weapon, never taking his eyes off of her. "Stupid fucking bitch!"

"Aww, so you won't give me a kiss goodbye?" Clove taunted, she stepped forward and sat down directly on his legs. She raised the small knife while her free hand reached down and gently jogged the handle of the other one. His voice went high again before no sound at all even came out from his open mouth.

Just as the small knife reached for his neck to end it, she felt a pain blindingly sharp in her side. It threw her off of him and she hit the ground hard. The stick, a plain old branch that had snapped from the tree by some bird or squirrel, was deep in her side, just bellow her lungs if not it had scratched them. She cough in shock and struggled to stand up again. The stick was making her legs shaky but it was not going to kill her. All it did was piss her off. Clove turned to Cato, who was laughing hysterically at her, and raised a hand, slapping him hard around the face. The sound of the slap echoed around the lake and she slapped him again. She did it a dozen or so times before she quickly brought the knife up and cut into his cheek. His laughter had lasted until then but the minute the blade cut open his cheek he shouted again. She'd cut right through into his mouth and she sneered.

One of her legs, the one with the knife sitting just above it, gave way and she collapsed, sending the stick deeper in her skin and making her scream in pain as part of it broke off inside of her. Clove threw herself at Cato and used the small knife to hack at his throat and chest. Anyone else probably would have seen there was no way they could live and let her do it, but Cato did not want to go alone and he rose a second branchy and drove it deep in her stomach. It broke against her skin and didn't make her bleed, but it stalled her enough for him to stab at her stomach three or so more times before he began to draw blood.

Clove shrieked and brought the knife down a final time. It went straight through the middle of his face, in between his eyes and his arm fell down. His whole body was limp but his eyes were wide and staring at Clove. She panted and stared down at him, blood filled her mouth and began to stream down her chin but she ignored it and stared Cato in the eyes. He seemed to still be alive, his eyes were open and trained on her, but there was no light in them. No life.

"I win." Clove whispered, then lifted her head and shouted. "I WIN YOU BASTARD!"

She started laughing, one hand encircled around the bloody wound on her stomach just as the cannon went off. Cato's eyes were still wide and focussed on her. She clutched her stomach, ignored the people approaching her from behind. They would take her up and heal her injuries but for now, she focussed on Cato. She reached up and stroked his cheek, still laughing.

"I win, darling." Clove whispered.

He had called her darling when they found themselves alone together on the train. From that moment he treated her like a baby; it wasn't until he saw her in training that he started to take her seriously. He never called her "darling" again but for some reason the little nick name had stuck in her mind throughout the whole games.

Leaning forward, she pressed a bloody kiss to his own bloody forehead before her eyes fell shut, she slumped against Cato and the guards rushed towards her. When she next opened her eyes she would be back... Back as a victor.


	2. Chapter 2

When she next woke up, Clove was lying on a hospital bed in a hospital room with bandages surrounding most of her body so she looked like some sort of Egyptian mummy. She looked down to see she was naked apart from a granny pair of white knickers and a matching white bra spread over her chest. The rest of her body had also been wrapped in white gauze stuck down with white tape. They were all crystal clean but she knew they were wrapped over her bloody wounds she had gotten in the games. She was very warm, lying there, and could feel heaters blowing down on her, making her sweat slightly and causing her brown hair stick to her neck and forehead. She swallowed and realized how dry her throat was, and everything was aching but it was a dull ache rather than a sharp and painful one so she could stand it. It took her a moment before she remembered how she had beaten Cato in the games and won against everyone else.

Clove started giggling as she recalled almost every part of the last fight she had with Cato. How he had nearly beaten her a dozen times. But then she had bested him in the end and killed the stupid ape boy. She might feel a bit guilty about it. After all, the minute they found out they could team up together she had been so excited and her day dreams had run wild with ridiculous examples of what was waiting for her if they managed to get out of there together. So it was a disappointment that they wouldn't be the first district to have two tributes home and it was a pity that they would not get a chance to grow up together and have beautiful children that could have a whole family running in the tradition of winning the Hunger Games year after year. But Cato had attacked her first and he reminded her that he was brute and that she now hated him more than any other tribute... Well maybe not as much as Katniss or Glimmer. Now those two had been annoying, both stupid girly girls that did not deserve to be titled as victor. He reminded her that she did not want to grow old with him and when she got back to her District there would be hundreds of boys lining up to have her hand in marriage. Very few would even try to woo her; they'd just drop on their knees before she even knew her name...

And she couldn't wait!

The door opened and Enobaria stepped into the room. She raised an eyebrow down at the younger girl but there was a matching smile on her lips that Clove had as well. Cato had been trained by Enobaria and another victor as well but when he died it did not end the world. A tribute from 2 had won and that was all Enobaria cared about at that moment. If she cried every time they lost a kid then she'd do nothing but weeping all year around for at least that one tribute that did not make it home.

"You did great," Enobaria whispered taking a seat down beside of him. "Especially at the end. You know, when you didn't let the shock of the news keep you from winning. If District 12 had heard that I bet you they would have done some pathetic phoney weepy thing for the cameras in hopes that they might change their mind for them."

The two shared a laugh. They were allowed to laugh. They had beaten everyone else and it was over now so she was allowed to be cheerful about all those that she beat. The two sat side by side on the bed as Enobaria explained how they had fixed her up and how she would be good as new for everyone. Clove explained a bit about the rush she had gotten when she finally killed off Cato and Katniss. Enobaria brought up how the audience in the Capitol had loved Katniss death and how it shot Clove up on the popularity pole. They were sad for the star crossed lovers but all Enobaria and the other victors said was that Peeta had no chance and Clove had taken pity on her, killing Katniss so the two could be together forever. It had once again gotten Clove major points for everyone.

"So what happens now?" Clove whispered finally, she found her eyes slipping closed from the drugs and wanted the answer before she was full asleep.

"You join the victors and go home." Enobaria said just before she drifted off.

When Clove opened her eyes, it was after holding them and her breath before she stepped out into the bright air that was District 2. It was fresh and windy and sunny and so much more different than where she had been in the games, she could also see a lot more instead of fist full's of trees no matter which way she turned. There was a large crowd standing there, just outside of the platform, waiting for her. Nearly everyone was cheering. A few people who had known Cato, loved Cato, were related or friends with Cato were scowling at her but she couldn't care less. The sound of the cheering was drowning out the rest.

Carophel, her mother and step father ran forward. They were beaming for the cameras but Clove saw Carophel's angry eyes and noticed the tight line of her step father's lips and the way his hands were clenched into tight balls with white knuckles. They both clearly lost a lot of money with Clove winning, and probably a lot of respect from the people they made the bets with. Clove smirked and strode down towards them. She had been dressed especially for the cameras by her stylist and she felt like some sort of princess in her clothes with everyone calling her name.

She was dressed in a long golden dress with only one sleeve that ran down to her wrist, leaving the other arm and shoulder completely bare. It looked like it was covered in glitter and draped down so it the back end dragged along the ground while the front also showed off her bare hairless legs. She had on a crystal white leather jacket with white fur along the collar and fur on the end of each sleeve that only just reached above her elbows and a pair of strappy golden high heeled sandals. Her long brown hair had been done a bun on the top of her head with long curly strands falling down that gave an almost fountain like effect when the wind blew it. Her makeup was done perfectly with bold gold eye shadow, silver eyelashes that had replaced her full black ones and a mixture of both gold and silver spread across of her upper lip. Her skin was clear of sports and tanned and she had even gotten a golden tattoo of a 2 on her right cheek that reflected off of the suns light.

"Clove! Clove!" voices screamed and her smile spread, showing off her unnatural pearly white teeth.

As she stepped back onto the ground and turned to say a cold hello to her family when a boy appeared in front of her from nowhere. Clove noticed him as a boy who had been rather average friends with Cato but otherwise he was a complete stranger to her. Like Cato they had never spoken and he had never made any kind of impression with her. For a horrible moment she thought he was going to attack her for killing Cato. She clenched her hands and got ready to tear out one of his eyes, when instead his arms twisted around of her hips and he pulled her into a kiss.

Clove hesitated a moment, eyes wide in shock. Then she wrapped her arms around of his neck and kissed back, even going as far as to pushing her tongue into the stranger's mouth. The kiss lasted for at least a few minutes and Clove vaguely heard the crowd screaming even louder when they kissed, before she pushed him off and winked at him. The boy grinned after her and raised an eyebrow at her body in a suggestive manner.

"Meet me at my house tonight when the crowds died down and I'll give you a peak," Clove said before striding passed him.

The boy grinned stupidly. Clove walked passed and decided she would need to quickly find out his name for the cameras. Clove knew she maybe shouldn't have just kissed that guy she barely knew because it made he come across as slutty but she was in a celebratory stage! The thrill of the games was still making her jittery and excited and doing things she normally might have thought twice about. And even if she knew she was acting silly doesn't mean all the people in the Capitol had to know that as well. Clove wanted to be young, but smart, and kind but above it all. She had won the games so she was allowed to do things like this now.

"Mum," Clove greeted instantly, hugging her mother who was weeping ridiculously for no reason.

"Oh baby!" Her mother sobbed. "You made it! You won! You're home!"

"Yeah mum." Clove said, stepping back and smirking as she turned her eyes to Carophel and her step father. "I made it home. Bet you didn't expect that."

"No." Her step father whispered. "No we didn't."

"Clove!" Erietta appeared, throwing her arms around the girl. "You made it! You beat them all! Come on! The cameras want to interview you with your family here!"

"Missed you to, Erietta." Clove whispered, staring at the back of her 'best friends' head with a look that would freeze President Snow himself in place.

Erietta dragged Clove and Carophel along by the hand while their parents walked behind of them slowly. They came to a stop in front of a camera and a pretty lime green haired woman from the Capitol. Erietta wrapped her arms around of Clove's neck, pressing their cheeks together like they were closer than sisters. Carophel quickly changed her own cold smile into a general one for the camera. Her step father managed the same but her mother was still howling loudly and covering her face in her hands.

"So, Clove, this is your family?" the interviewer asked to begin with.

"Yes, and I'm her best friend!" Erietta all but shouted.

"Oh my. What is it like, being best friends with a victor?"

"Oh it is amazing!" Erietta gushed. "I was rooting for her the whole time. I knew she could do it. Clove has always been so strong and smart. I think I might have helped. I've always done my best to teach Clove about things like that and I did help her with her knives when we were younger. My parents were butchers so we know a lot about cutting things, of course."

Clove resisted the urge to thump Erietta. How dare this bitch steal her spotlight?

"And you, you're her sister?"

"Yes. I am. I would like to imagine that I helped Clove just as much as her best friend." By the way Carophel said 'best friend' told Clove that she knew they wouldn't be friends for very long. "I didn't exactly train her; after all, we know that isn't allowed. But I did give her a hard time to toughen her up. I'd like to think that it helped her greatly when she was in the games with all those other, much stronger, smarter and stealthier opponents."

"So what is Clove's best asset then?" the interviewer was clearly confused by the way Carophel worded that last sentence.

"Tough one," Carophel said with a sneer.

"Everything," Erietta gushed suddenly. Tightening the hug on Clove and pressing their cheeks against one another. "She's amazing. How else would she have won?"

"She's something alright," her step father muttered so only Clove heard him above the cheering.

"So, Clove. Did you miss everyone?"

"There are so many people I missed." Clove whispered, then said it louder, wrapping her own arms around Erietta and trapping her in a hug tight enough to get a squeak of pain from her lips. That was just a taste of what she was getting later. She could stay Clove's best friend, just as long as she learned to stand in the background and do as she was told when the cameras were out. "Erietta, of course. My friends and my family." Clove said 'family' slowly, like it was a sort of cuss word.

"And boys?" the interview asked with a smile. "We saw that little kiss."

"Oh yeah," Clove giggled and blushed slightly. Damn it, why hadn't she gotten a name.

"All the boys chase after us two!" Erietta laughed. "We had to fight them off before the games begun. Even while Clove was fighting I had so many guys coming by and asking me out."

Clove's jaw clenched and she pinched Erietta from behind. Erietta jumped slightly but ignored it. She was going to get her five minutes of fame even if it killed her! Which it probably would when Clove was done with her.

The rest of the interview went along in pretty much the same fashion. The interviewer asked questions that Clove tried to answer but she was normally interrupted by Erietta or Carophel or her step father. Her mother just stood there crying the whole time and it was getting harder and harder to keep the attention on Clove. This was her moment! No one should have been able to take this away from her, yet somehow they were all managing to do that in less time than it took to have a ten minute interview.

By the end, Clove was blushing furiously and had left claw marks all along Erietta's back with Carophel holding her sides to hold back the laughter boiling over the edge inside of her. Waving goodbye to everyone, Clove and her family were led away from the crowd. Erietta wisely made a run for it as soon as the interview was over. They found themselves at the victor's village and Clove was led along to her home. She smiled when she saw it, thanking the peacekeeper. She waited until he was walking away before she turned to her family.

"This is where we part ways," Clove said with a smile.

"What?" Carophel frowned. "What are you talking about you idiot?"

"Didn't you watch the games?" Clove asked. "I am living here by myself. You can all push off. I think we're done ever seeing one another."

"... Baby..." her mother croaked.

"Get lost before I call the peacekeepers back. This is my home, now. Not yours." Clove smirked.

For a moment no one moved. They were all in shock. Clove put her hands on her hips and her head cocked to the side. She pushed out her lips with her tongue, daring them to make a move against her, and she tried to keep the smirk showing _TOO_ badly on her face while she waited for them to leave. Then...

"You son of a bitch!" Carophel shrieked.

The older girl propelled herself from where she had been standing directly at Clove. Before the games she might have caught her off guard, very well killed her then and there just by slamming her head on the ground. But the games had taught her. They had made her stronger and faster. Clove stepped to the side and brought her hand down, hitting her sister hard on the back of her neck and sending her back down to the ground hard. Her step father grabbed her from behind and she rose her foot kicking him in the back of the knee with her pointed toes of her high heeled strap on shoes.

Clove vaguely heard shouting from everyone. Her sister, her step father, her mother, even strangers who she could only assume was victors and peacekeepers. She struggled in her step fathers grip and threw her head back, knocking her step father directly on his throat and causing his fingers to release her arms. Clove stepped back up to the door and watched as her step father was battered down by peacekeepers with any weapons they had in their hands, her sister was dragged away by her hair, kicking and screaming and her mother being forced to step back from her youngest daughter even though she hadn't even done anything.

"I want to live here on my own!" Clove snapped to the nearest peacekeeper. "I don't want any of them here. I won the games. I can take care of myself! Make it so or I'll personally get rid of them myself!" He nodded his head and pushed Carophel back.

"... Baby?" Her mother whispered, still crying as she stepped back from the nearest peacekeeper, never taking her eyes off of her daughters.

"Bye mummy dearest." Clove whispered with a final smirk.

Then she was stepping inside of her new home and shutting the door on her family forever. Things were definitely going to be different now. Things were going to happen Clove's way. For a single moment she wondered how much she could get away with when it came to hurting others... Clove grinned and shrugged, there was only one way to find out. First on her list was a camera hog best friend, Erietta.


End file.
